conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Royalist Party of Sierra
| ideology = Sierran humanism Soft Ameroskepticism | membership = 21.8 million (2015) | headquarters = 1903 Magnolia Blvd. , Gold Coast 91201 | international = American Conservative Coalition | student_wing = College Royalists of Sierra | youth_wing = Young Royalists of Sierra | website = royalist.org | colors = Purple | seats1_title = Senate | seats1 = | seats2_title = House of Commons | seats2 = | seats3_title = American Parliament | seats3 = | seats4_title = Governorships | seats4 = | affiliation1_title = Regional affiliation | affiliation1 = }} The Royalist Party, officially the Royalist and Federalist Party, is a political party in Sierra. It is currently the governing party, together in a coalition with the Libertarians as the Conservatives. In 2016, the Royalists led by Daniel McComb secured a plurality of seats in the House, and worked with Libertarian seats in assuming control over the government. The current party leader is Nemesis Heartwell (SJ), who was elected in the 2017 party leadership election. In the Sierran national bipartisan dichotomy, the Royalist Party has traditionally competed with its main rival, the Democratic-Republican. As one of the oldest extant political parties in the world, the Royalist Party has evolved considerably through the course of its history. The party was founded by members and supporters of the Monarchist faction from the 1857 Californian Constitutional Convention who had succeeded in converting the California Republic into the Kingdom of Sierra through the 1858 Constitution. The party's political ideology traces back its origins to the political traditions of the British , as well as the American . Since the early 20th century, the party has been an ardent defender of monarchism, preserving the traditional values and culture of Sierra (more specifically, the New Culture), promoting , and advocating . Historically, the party dominated Sierran politics for years under multiple Royalist governments but was first seriously challenged in the wake of the 1900s Progressive Era by the Democratic-Republicans, when the latter party sustained control over several governments. Initially, the party resisted extending support to racial minorities but by 1920s, the "new nationalism" (Sierran humanism) which incorporated cultural ideas from both and societies became the focal point of the party's socio-cultural platform, overtaking the Democratic-Republicans in embracing a pan-racial party, though mainly of an alliance between white Protestants and their East Asian peers. There have been a total of 17 Royalist prime ministers, the first being Frederick Bachelor, Sr., who served from 1859 to 1865, and the most recent being incumbent Nemesis Heartwell, who was elected in the 2017 Royalist leadership election. Heartwell's predecessor, Leslie Steele, only held office for 15 days, and resigned out of protest of Steele's predecessor and former superior Daniel McComb. McComb was at the center of controversy over sexual abuse allegations made against him. The party promotes a platform built on modern Sierran which includes the support for , free enterprise, , a strong national defense, a proactive role in international relations, policies, and . The Royalist Party also continues to retain its traditional position on preserving the monarchy. This platform is in contrast to the Democratic-Republican Party's and the Libertarian Party's . The Royalist Party and the Libertarian Party both constitute a part of the governing Conservative coalition. In the 56th Parliament, the Royalists hold a majority in the House of Commons and a plurality in the Senate with the Libertarians in the Conservative coalition. The Royalists holds a majority in governorships and provincial legislatures. Within the Conference of American States' Parliament, the Royalists form the leading party of the American Conservative Coalition, a coalition of Ameroskeptic center-right conservatives. History Founding and 19th century , the first prime minister, was Royalist (1859–1865)]] The party was founded on the inaugural day of the Kingdom of Sierra and its constitution on November 28, 1858. The Royalist Party is the Sierran continuation of the Whig Party that existed during the California Republic. The term "Royalist" was selected to promote its support for Sierran monarchism and identification with the victorious Monarchist wing of the 1857 California Constitutional Convention. The party vowed to defend the new constitution and the new system of government. Former Whig Party members were joined by the Jacobites, who were largely responsible in mobilizing the monarchist component to the Royalist Party. Comprised of pro-Smith supporters, the business elite, merchants, and ex-Federalists from the California Republic, the Royalist Party quickly gained traction along coastal communities where the party's appeal to stability and economic prosperity attracted voters. The early party focused on its vision on strengthening Sierra through , , and a strong centralized government. The Royalists dominated the urban vote along Sierra's coastal cities. The organization received the backing of Sierra's emerging industrialists and traders, and its voter base consisted of many literate intellectuals, who were aware of their voting rights, and easily secured the majority of seats in the first Parliamentary session. Bachelor, Sr. had served as the King's Minister of Finance during the King's temporal assumption as Acting Prime Minister, and enacted sweeping reforms on monetary policy, created the Royal Monetary Authority of Sierra, passed s, and created chartered companies to support industry and business. It also backed the and resisted calls to adopt . He promoted the party's vision of strengthening the nation through trade and manufacturing, and resisted consolidating farmers who opposed the party's policies. His successor, Richard Trist, continued Bachelor Sr.'s policies, although the party's friendly relations with the nation's gentry alienated rural voters. The party and nation faced its first interstate conflict in 1866 when the War of Contingency broke out in Eastern Anglo-America. The conflict was a rare, enigmatic moment in early Sierran history when the Royalists and Democratic-Republicans shared mutual interests together. Both parties feared the United Commonwealth's aggressive campaign to retake its breakaway states would result in a disruption to continental trade and threaten Sierra's own territorial integrity. The United Commonwealth's centralist government promoted American unionism and , which Sierran politicians feared would include Sierra as well in the hypothetical Greater American Union. The Royalists were also seeking to establish their credibility as a strong party, and so the Royalist-controlled House declared war on the United Commonwealth on August 1866. Sierra's initial involvement proved costly and early confrontations with United Commonwealth troops quickly soured public support for the war. The Royalists lost control over the House in 1867 when the Democratic-Republicans won a majority following a successful coalition-building campaign of disaffected farmers, urban workers, trade unionists, and Catholic immigrants. The Democratic-Republicans felt that the war was a distraction from Sierra's own national issues and threatened to dismantle the monarchy. They were led by the radical but charismatic republican Ulysses Perry. The Royalists focused on maintaining tight party control over its base in the cities, while it challenged Democratic-Republican legislation through litigation in the judicial system. Although the Democratic-Republicans continued the war effort in the East and won in 1868, their support lapsed and swayed back in favor to the Royalists. The Royalists were able to regain control over the House in 1872 for two years, but had to enter into a coalition government with the Federalists to maintain control. The coalition-building set a precedent in Sierran parliamentary politics, and would later be utilized in future governments. The bitter rivalry between the Royalists and the Democratic-Republicans reached a turning point on February 14, 1874 when Perry was assassinated by unknown assailants shortly after Perry had secured his second government in the January 1874 elections. Democratic-Republicans quickly blamed Perry's death to the Royalists and the King, which led to a rapid deterioration in political stability for the nation. Civil war broke out within months of Perry's death when Senator Isaiah Landon called for an open armed rebellion against the Sierran government. During the war, the national government remained under control of the Democratic-Republicans, though it was headed by its moderate leadership (which opposed Landon's rebellion). The Royalists entered into an informal wartime alliance with the Democratic-Republicans, seeking to address issues the party had ignored in its antebellum governments. The party allowed the Democratic-Republicans to pass modest labor reforms but dithered with their temporary allies' measures to limit the role of the Royal Family and peerage system. After the war ended, the economy in northern Sierra had been devastated and commerce in the region's principal trading center, San Francisco City, had been brought to a practical standstill. Eager to pay off war debt, the Royalists under the leadership of wartime general John C. Frémont promised to switch from the gold standard to . It also pushed for more aggressive industrial development around Porciúncula. Economic recovery came quicker than expected and soon, tens of thousands of workers found jobs in Sierra's great railroad projects, which connected the Styxie and Southland, and Sierra with the rest of Anglo-America. The party suffered from factionalism, which manifested itself along regional divide between the North and the South. Northern Royalists accused the dominant Southern Royalists of favoring industrial development in the South, while neglecting reconstruction efforts in the Northern cities. Among Northern Royalists, they were also divided between the dry-and-white faction (white pietist Protestants) and the wet-and-mixed faction (Catholics of all races and Asians) where racial and sectarian differences were especially poignant in the postwar communities. While the South enjoyed economic boom, the lagging development in the North angered the Royalists and Democratic-Republicans there, allowing the Democratic-Republicans to win the 1881 general elections under Nicholas Calhoun. Democratic-Republican control over the House was short-lived however, as the nation experienced an acute which slowed down economic growth and infrastructural development. Frémont and the Royalists regained power in the 1882 election, following a successful merger with the Federalist Party. The Royalists became officially known as the Royalist and Federalist Party, which has continued into the current era. During the Gilded Age, the Royalists maintained uninterrupted control over the House and the Senate between 1882 and 1901. The Royalists were able to point towards unprecedented economic recovery and political stability during the Gilded Age years. Urban areas continued to expand and new innovations in technology and business strengthened the Royalists' voter base. Immigration also increased substantially, particularly from Anglo-America and East Asia, where they came in search of bountiful job opportunities. Despite opulent wealth and growth, the Gilded Age was marred with poor social and working conditions for poor Sierrans, especially those in the cities. The Royalists opposed calls for anti-trust policies to break up industrial monopolies and improving labor rights. Foreign policy-wise, the Royalists spent millions in investment to support its growing military and navy, as well as imperialist ventures across the Pacific. Acquisition of Hawaii and the Gilbert and Ellice Islands boosted national pride and introduced exotic luxuries to the Sierran marketplace. 1900–1945 1945–1964 1964–2000 2000–present Name and symbol Founded on the first day of Sierra's foundation on November 28, 1858 alongside their rivals, the Democratic-Republicans, the name "Royalist" was chosen for the party to designate themselves as steadfast supporters for the monarchy and the new country. Backing the ascension of Smith I, supporters felt that the name "Royalist" was more adequate than "Monarchist". The latter sounded "clinical" while the former "evoked a sense of dignity and produced unquestionable doubt that the House of Columbia was the ruling house" as Wilbur Shanks, a party official described it. Members of the party are called "Royalists" or "Royals". The traditional symbol of the party is the , a associated with the English and the (supporters of the , the last royal house of Britain). The link between the Royalists and the white rose stems from the fact that because the Sierran House of Columbia itself are the direct descendants of the , the Royalists' support for Smith I mirrored that of the Jacobites who supported . This connection first made prior to Smith's ascension led to the adoption of the rose by monarchist supporters, eventually becoming incorporated into the party itself by 1860. Since at least 1996, the color became readily associated with the Royalist Party. Having long been a symbol of in general, the color was used by all major broadcast networks on the 1996 election night to indicate Royalist wins (likewise, light blue was used for the Democratic-Republicans and yellow for the Libertarians). Ideology and political positions The party has traditionally been closely linked with Sierran conservatism and . It traces its origins back to British and . At its inception, the party was particularly attractive to peoples of the professional and business classes, and held sweeping majorities across Sierra's coastal cities and towns. Largely aristocratic in nature, the Royalists was perceived as the party of the middle-class and the landed gentry, who directly benefited from the Sierran structure of government, of which the nation's constitution enshrined, and its institutions favored. For this reason, the Royalists defended the political status quo of the country. The Royalists championed the institution of monarchy because the House of Columbia had fostered extensive ties with businesses, and even provided political favors to some of the wealthiest entrepreneurs with noble titles and lands. The Royalists also supported the monarchy because of the mild-mannered tolerance of King Smith I, who was already well-known and liked prior to his ascension while he was still a civilian. While Sierra was divided by sectarianism, the Royalists, though openly and vehemently supporting a Catholic monarchy, relied on a strong following of Protestants. Today, the party includes social conservatives, , , , , moderates, libertarians, and the . The mainstream ideological current dominating the Royalist establishment today is a synthesis of economic liberalism and social conservatism. Economic issues Royalists are generally in consensus that economic prosperity is best achieved through s and individual achievement, preferably in the context of a . For this reason, most Royalists support economic policies, reducing taxes and reforming the tax code, and limiting or reducing government welfare in favor of the private sector handling the economically disadvantaged. Royalists generally oppose the idea of a government system, and support a reduction in funding of existing welfare programs such as Medicare and Social Security. Party members also tend to oppose raising the , believing such increases hurt both businesses and workers alike as a result of higher costs and reduced opportunities. Royalists have traditionally opposed s, especially those in the public sector. A prevailing economic theory within the Royalist Party is the concept of which holds that a reduction in leads to increased growth. Legal issues Most Royalists oppose , including bans on s and s. The party is generally split on the issue of the and drug policy although Establishment Royalists support retaining the death penalty and oppose legalizing and other drugs. Royalists tend to be , and support a government with a limited scope of power and responsibility. In general, Royalists support the preservation of the monarchy, or are indifferent to its existence. A small republican minority within the Royalist Party advocates the abolition of the monarchy. Social issues and civil rights Traditionally, Royalists oppose s, although in recent years, the party base has gradually shifted towards in favor of it. The 2012 Royalist platform continued to oppose same-sex marriages, but supported s as a viable alternative. The majority of Royalists oppose ( ), although there is more variation on views towards other forms of and s. Royalists generally oppose , and support voter ID laws. During the Sierran Cultural Revolution, the Royalist Party was largely silent on expanding civil rights for ethnic minorities but grew to embrace it following the 1930s. Although the Royalist Party supports , most Royalists believe in curtailing the influx of . Foreign policy issues On foreign policy, the party has generally favored views of a proactive role in the international community and a strong defense akin to neoconservatives. Royalists support maintaining strong relations with the , Brazoria, and member-states of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, and are generally skeptical of the League of Nations. Many Royalists strongly support pro- policies, and do not or would not recognize as an independent state. In general, Royalists support a comprehensive policy in the Middle East focused on combating terrorism and "exporting " in countries such as Iraq. In addition, the Royalist Party supports a more assertive role of Sierra in the region in conjunction with the United States, which entails a hardline approach against China and Russia. is another field Royalists tend to support, believing that economic development and humanitarian aid will be mutually beneficial for Sierra and the receiving state. Platform Overview Economic Policy *Reduce the size of the *Opposition to and *Decrease taxes among the wealthy and middle class *Support for *Reform and pension system *Support for and opposition to public *Repeal unnecessary environmental regulations *Increase spending in military funding Social Policy *Oppose ; favors as an alternative *Preservation of traditional Sierran values *Opposition to the legalization of and other drugs *Support for and oppose *Promoting greater government transparency Foreign Policy *Increase foreign aid to Sierran interests *Maintenance of strong relations with the United States *Refuse to recognize relations with repressive regimes *Support for *Prevent from developing nuclear technology via enforcement of *Punish and apprehend terrorists with exemption from normal Sierran judicial law *Support for the use of Voter base The contemporary Royalist Party voter base consists primarily of groups such as middle-class white and Asian Sierrans, suburban and rural residents, Protestants, military veterans, business professionals, the elderly, the wealthy, and citizens living in the inland provinces. Historically, the Royalist Party drew its support from whites in the middle class and the wealthy living in urban communities along the coast. Attracting members of Sierra's business owners and merchants, the Royalists continued to receive support in urban communities and almost none in rural areas until the 1930s. Following its reformed policies and opposition to an expanding government, the party's base shifted from its traditional urban base to rural communities (which had traditionally been Democratic-Republican). In addition, the party began receiving support from non-white citizens, mostly Asian Sierrans. Up until the , support for the party from Arab and Muslim Sierrans was strong. Since the party's aggressive stance on and , and stronger emphasis on its support for , support from this base has sharply declined. Some Royalist politicians and candidates have also alienated this base due to their anti-Muslim slant and rhetoric. Factions Contemporary Social conservatives The social conservative wing in the Royalist Party is among the party's most influential and largest. In general, social conservatives are against , , , government-funded , and . Social conservatives also tend to oppose the legalization of and other drugs. Some social conservatives have taken even more extreme views, advocating the criminalization of and . The faction also advocates for school-led and increased involvement and influence of religion in welfare and education. In addition, many social conservatives support a stronger defense and law enforcement, and fiercely supportive of the Sierra-Israel alliance. Prominent organizations tied to Royalist social conservatism include the Sierran Alliance of Conservative Advocates (SACA), National Institute for Prosperity & Peace (NIPP), and the Pro-Family Organization of Sierrans (PFOS). Paleoconservatives s share similar views on social issues with social conservatives but differ in supporting a foreign policy and economic policy. In addition, paleoconservatives are skeptical of Sierra's , and oppose both and , along with calling for tighter restrictions on legal immigration and border security. Neoconservatives Neoconservatives have been very influential in shaping the contemporary foreign policy of the Royalist Party. As opposed to paleoconservatives, neoconservatives advocate an interventionist foreign policy that includes " ", a stronger alliance with the United States and the Trans-Pacific Allied Community and an active presence in the Middle East and other regions. Compared to other Royalists, neoconservatives' stance on economic policy is much more moderate. Prominent neoconservative organizations include the Perris Institute, the Worldwide Freedom Organization (WFO), the Society of Freedom and Progress (SFP), and the Council of Pacific-Atlantic Affairs (CPAA). Libertarians The libertarian wing of the Royalist Party has declined in recent years, hugely in part due to the rise of the Libertarian Party which first gained substantive clout in the 1990s. Libertarian-leaning members continue to have some influence in the Party, and some have been elected into office. Libertarians oppose government overspending, taxes, regulations, and gun control, but support a more extreme and more critical of military spending than other Royalists. In addition, Libertarian Royalists differ from most Royalists on social issues due to their support for same-sex marriage, the abolition of the , and the decriminalization of and other drugs. Libertarian Royalists tend to be divided on the issue of abortion with some believing it to be a personal freedom issue (pro-choice), and others as a violation of the (pro-life). Libertarian Royalists are also noninterventionist with regard to foreign policy, and support shrinking the size of Sierra's military and defense. Libertarian Royalists are also strong advocate for privacy, including their opposition to laws designed to combat terrorism allowing the government to search through citizens' private records and data without their consent. Moderates Moderate Royalists are diversified, with some being fiscally conservative and others, moderate with regards to economic policy. Likewise, moderates may hold socially moderate or even socially liberal views compared to mainstream Royalists. Although moderates may share similar views on lowering taxes, deregulating industries, and reforming welfare, moderates may differ on the issues of same-sex marriage, drug policy, gun control, and the environment. Most moderates tend to be less hawkish than neoconservatives, although are usually not isolationists or noninterventionists. Generally, moderates support Sierra's alliance with the United States and TPAC although desires to place greater emphasis on economic relations, rather than military relations. Some moderates may support while others are against it. Christian right The Christian right has become an increasingly influential and consistent base for the Royalist Party. Although closely linked with social conservatives and traditionalists, the Christian right typically encompasses conservative Christians (mostly ) who prioritize incorporating their understanding of Christianity into Sierran politics and policies. Few even advocate a form of . The modern Christian right movement appeared during the 1970s and have remained a potent force in the party ever since then. Republicans Republican Royalists consist mainly of former Democratic-Republican voters from the Styxie who came to accept the Royalist Party after perceiving the Democratic-Republican as now too socially liberal. Republicans are primarily white Styxers who have conformed with the party's ideological stances, yet continue to oppose the monarchy, a deeply entrenched view held by many in the region due to tradition and history. A minority of Republicans are those who oppose the monarchy on ideological grounds, irrespective if they have Styxer heritage, yet support most if not all of the rest of the Royalists' positions. Republicans are generally the most socially conservative of Royalists, but tend to be more moderate on economic policies. Historical Nativists Imperialists Anti-Imperialists Prohibitionists See also *List of political parties of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Political parties of Sierra